


Thor Goes Too Far!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tom Hiddleston, Angry Thor, Severe disciplinary spanking, gentle Volstagg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: A furious Thor gives Tom a brutal spanking.





	Thor Goes Too Far!

Coming to stay a week or two in Asgard became a yearly treat for Tom and sometimes even more frequently, depending on his shooting schedule. During a short patch of down time after Thor The Dark World he treated himself to a trip up the Rainbow Bridge. Heimdall had told Tom he could call for him any time and Tom gleefully accepted. Odin and Frigga were overjoyed to see him. They had more or less adopted him and he became another son to them. Thor and Loki looked upon him as another sibling, teasing him and kidding around with him as though they had been together their whole lives. Odin had cautioned Thor after nearly injuring Tom in a playful mock fight. For this reason Thor was more gentle with him.  
Having exacted permission from The All Father, the lot of them, Thor, Loki, Tom, The Warriors Three and Sif had taken a horseback camping trip in the mountains of Asgard. It was an especially warm end of January so the weather would be nice. They had brought bedrolls and food with them and were prepared to sleep under the stars. The weather was warm and the nights pleasantly cool. Tom was thrilled at the prospect and as they prepared to set off Sif chided him gently about his enthusiasm.  
The place Thor chose to camp was a large, flat spot on a plateu of shale with scree and loose stones around the edges. It was perfect for a group of seven to make camp. Thor set about making a fire and he busied Tom gathering twigs and branches for fuel. “Don’t get too close to that edge, Thomas” Thor had cautioned. Tom nodded and kept well back from it. They had their campsite up in no time and a blazing fire to heat the venison and potatoes they absconded from the kitchen. Loki had lifted a large chocolate cake and carried it the whole way on his horse. To his delight it survived the trip in one piece. They all had some for dessert and praised Loki for bringing it along.  
As the sun went down, They all settled in around the campfire, blankets around their shoulders against the slight nip in the night air. Hogun told a perfectly wonderful ghost story, acting out many of the parts. Tom was enthralled and enjoyed it thoroughly. Loki listened like a small child, grinning at the really scary parts. Volstagg went next, recounting a spooky tale he had told his children many times. It went on like this all evening. Thor kept the fire stoked until the pile of kindling began to dwindle. He didn’t want to send any of the group out for twigs because the edge of the plateu they camped on could not be seen clearly, even in the moon light.  
As the group began to go to their respective palates to turn in for the night Tom noticed the dwindling fire.  
“Thor, the fire is getting kind of low. Maybe I should just get some more kindling.” Thor shook his head.  
“No Thomas. It’s too dark my friend. We will be fine as long as we stay covered up.” Tom nodded and went to his own palate and lay down, covering up to his chin. Volstagg leaned over to him and smiled.  
“You look cold Little one.” He said, pulling a large fur skin out of his knapsack and covering the skinny lad up.  
“What about you?” He asked, ever thoughtful. Volstagg smiled warmly down at him.  
“I have more skins my friend.” He patted Tom’s back gently and leaned back onto his palate for the night. Tom was fast asleep in minutes under the clear sky full of stars. 

* * *

At first light they all heard a voice calling from the edge of the plateau. Thor sprang up and counted heads. “Fandral?” He called. The voice answered in the affirmative. Thor walked to the edge of the campsite and looked over the edge. There on a small ledge was Fandral. He smiled up at Thor and waved. Thor shook his head in exasperation. “How the Hell did you get down there?” He asked.  
“I slid down actually.” Fandral replied. “I’ve been here all night.” He looked up at Thor, wincing, having noticed storm clouds forming on The man’s face. “I was cold and I thought I’d look for kindling.  
“Does anyone have some rope?” Tom asked, making Thor jump. “Sorry man.” He said, smiling with a worried expression at Thor’s reaction.  
Thor grasped Tom’s arm and walked back to the campsite. “Stay here, Thomas. I don’t want you falling too.” Tom stayed obediently put. Hogun appeared with a long piece of rope and handed it to Thor, who nodded his thanks. The three men, Thor, Volstagg and Hogun pulled Fandral up and onto the plateau. He thanked them, brushing dust off his tunic and grinning through his embarrassment.  
Tom shrugged his shoulders and joined Volstagg in making breakfast for everyone. “You should come to Earth…erm Midgard some day and camp out. I’ll make you some pancakes for breakfast.” Volstagg nodded in appreciation.  
“If you take Volstagg there he’ll eat everything on Midgard.” Loki said, jabbing the big man mischievously.  
After breakfast Sif announced that she was going to look for some coloured stones she had seen up here in an earlier trip. Tom asked her if he could tag along and she agreed happily. Loki and Thor went bathing in a nearby stream and Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg set out to look for game to roast over the fire for supper.  
It was a warm day with plenty of sunshine. Tom and Sif walked for several hundred yards, around the base of a rock cliff. They searched for quite a while until Tom called her over to him. He had seen a flash of green and when he bent to pick it up he realized that it could only be an emerald. But it was the size of a ping pong ball! It was embedded in a chunk or rock but it would be a simple matter to cut it free. He showed Sif enthusiastically.  
“Look Sif.” He began, smiling. “I think it’s an emerald. These are precious gems on Midgard. I’ll bet Loki would like this.” Sif took it from him and turned it over, smiling.  
“I’ll make him a trinket with it!” She announced. “His birthday is very soon and I will give it to him as a present.” Tom grinned broadly at Sif.  
“Hey!” He piped up suddenly. “Did you say Loki’s birthday is soon? So is mine!”  
“February the ninth?” She asked.  
‘Yes!” he replied.  
Sif smiled at him warmly. He had been such a good friend to her and somehow managed to tame Loki’s annoying mischief down to tolerable levels. Sif had begun to really Like Loki again. This young Midgardian look alike was a real cutie and she enjoyed his company. The two continued to search for rocks for a few hours more, moving further and further from camp. Before they knew it the sun had begun to go down.  
“Maybe we should get back.” Tom prompted, noticing Sif rubbing the chill from her arms. He put his arms around hers and she nestled into his warmth as they walked.  
The sun was fully down as they passed the same rock formation for the third time. Sif stopped and turned to Tom.  
“Thomas we are lost.” She announced suddenly. She looked up and entreated Heimdall. A flash of light later they stepped onto the campsite where a very angry Thor stood, his arms crossed.  
“Where did you two wander off to?” He demanded, a stern look on his face. Tom flinched, having never seen Thor angry, at least not at him!  
“I’m sorry mate. We just lost track of time.” Tom said, hoping to calm the large prince.  
“He’s been like this for two hours.” Loki announced casually from where he lay on the campsite. He was chewing on a long stemmed weed and looked on with interest.  
“We are here now Thor.” Sif chided him. “You realize we are never anywhere that Heimdall cannot find us.” She hoped to calm the God of Thunder with her common sense approach.  
“Heimdall is not in existence to find lost children.” He barked. Tom, who took slight offense at this replied.  
“We aren’t children, Thor.” He said, trying not to sound too confronting. Thor trained an angry scowl at him.  
“What did you say young man?” Thor growled.  
Tom’s shoulders straightened. “I said we aren’t children.”  
Sif looked at Tom nervously and nudged him. “Thomas…” She whispered. The young actor looked at her, his brows knit.  
“It’s alright Sif. I’m right. We’re adults. We shouldn’t have to make excuses for ourselves.” Sif, growing even more nervous looked up at Thor, hoping Tom had not set him off.  
“Look man, I don’t want to argue.” Tom began, walking toward Thor and holding his hands up in a conciliatory gesture. “I’m sorry Thor. It’s just that I…” His sentence was cut short as Thor snaked his hand out and grabbed Tom’s forearm, jerking him forward. Tom’s eyes grew wide and he resisted as Thor pulled him to a fallen tree. “Wait!” He shouted, trying to free himself. Sif looked on in horror as Thor plopped down on the log and yanked Tom’s lanky form over his knee.  
The first swat was crisp and painful. Tom jerked and cried out in pain.” “What the fuck are you doing, Thor?”  
For his part, Thor’s hand pistoned down on the thin backside under his palm rapidly. Tom arched his back and screamed in pain as the vicious paddling went on. It was clear that Thor was using too much force on Tom's mortal bottom. He began to beg for mercy. "Thor PLEASE! You're hurting me!" His voice was wild and tight with alarm. Loki sprung to his feet and shouted;  
“Have you lost your mind?”  
“Thor you’re hurting him!” Sif shouted. Her shout brought Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg running. They were treated to the sight of Thor administering a blistering spanking to the struggling young actor.  
“Thor!” Volstagg shouted, dropping his brace of rabbits and running toward the two. He caught Thor’s hand before he could lay another blistering swat down. Tom was crying hard now and his bottom was on fire! “That is enough!” The big warrior said. It broke the spell and the Thor looked down, realizing what he had done. Volstagg reached down and lifted Tom’s limp body from Thor’s lap and laid him on his chest like a toddler. He walked around with him, patting his back and cooing to him, trying to comfort him as best he could. Thor tried to approach and Hogun stepped in with Fandral at his side.  
“Maybe you should just wait here.” Hogun said. Sif strode up to Thor and laid a vicious slap across his face. There were flames in her eyes.  
“In all the years I have known you I have never thought you a bully!” The words stung Thor worse than the slap. She turned her back to him and the others crowded around Volstagg, trying to calm the crying young man.  
Volstagg eyed Thor with an expression of disappointment that cut through him like a blade. “Thor, did you forget that this boy is a mortal?” The big warrior said. He walked to the same log and sat down, pulling the crying boy off his chest and loosening his britches. He peeled them down carefully, checking the damage.  
Tom’s whole bottom and the upper part of his thighs were scarlet with purplish bruising at the bottom where his legs met his cheeks. He gently righted his britches and picked him back up, cuddling him gently and whispering little comforting things. Sif walked up and stroked the side of his face as it lay on Volstagg’s huge chest. It was hot and streaked with tears.  
Loki walked up to Thor and gigged him. “Well done brother. You’ve managed to brutalize our friend and piss everyone off, including me. For shame.” He walked away with a disgusted look and moved to Volstagg. “Is he alright?” Loki asked, his face genuinely concerned. “Has that oaf of a brother of mine injured him?”  
“Not terribly.” Volstagg replied. “He’ll have some bruises though.” He looked up at Loki whose expression was genuinely horrified.  
“Hell’s teeth.” Fandral said. “What set him off?”  
“He argued with Thor? Sif replied.  
“What about?” Fandral asked.  
“Thor called us children and Thomas simply told him that we are adults.” Her words seemed a bit ironic when she looked over to see Volstagg rocking Tom and gently humming to him. Tom lay on his chest, hitching sobs and clutching Volstagg’s fur sleeves.  
“My friends I am sorry.” Thor said sadly.  
“Maybe you should say that to your victim.” Loki said grimly. Thor walked over to Volstagg and reached down, caressing Tom’s pale, tear streaked face. He squatted to make himself even with Tom.  
“I’m very sorry Thomas. I did not mean to hurt you. I let my temper get the better of me. I promise never to harm you again.” Hearing these conciliatory words, Tom lifted his head and looked up at Thor meekly.  
“I…I’m sorry I made you angry. I didn’t mean to disrespect you.” A late sob jerked through his thin body and Volstagg patted his back ever so gently and whispered to him.  
“Shhhhh. It’s alright now.” Thor said softly. He reached his hand down and tugged Tom’s pants down a few inches to see the damage. His brows knit and he cursed himself at what he saw.  
“Ouch.” Tom said weakly. Volstagg hugged him tighter  
“Poor little mite. Lay still. Volstagg has you safe.”  
Sif came over and stroked Tom’s head and gave him the sweetest kiss on his cheek. She caught a tear on her thumb and swept it away, smiling at him. “What shall we do? Does he need a Healer?” She asked Volstagg. Everyone deferred to him as any man with thirteen children must surely know how to handle these things.  
“No. He will be alright. He’s a strong little fellow, eh?” Volstagg said, smiling down at Tom. Suddenly the young Midgardian bucked and struggled, forcing Volstagg to stand him on his feet. He was unsteady, looking like a newborn colt but quickly recovered. “Careful now.” Volstagg said as Tom walked toward Thor.  
“Thor?” Tom said, his voice hoarse. Thor turned to him and enveloped him in a huge hug.  
“Oh, my young friend, I am so sorry!” he said, cradling Tom in his arms carefully. “I never meant to hurt you. I should never have undertaken to discipline you. I vow I will never lay an angry hand on you again. I swear on Mjolnir.”  
Tom grunted as Thor embraced him.  
“It’s all good man.” Tom said breathlessly as Thor squeezed him.  
“Oh! Sorry.” Thor said, releasing Tom to regain his footing. He reached back and rubbed, wincing. “Are you well?” Thor asked worriedly.  
“I’ll never sit down again, but otherwise I’m pretty good.” He limped over to his palate and stared at it, trying to figure out how to get to it without touching his aching backside to it. Loki walked up and handed him a pouch that had some kind of greasy substance in it. “What’s this?” He asked.  
“Something for the pain.” Loki stage whispered. Tom nodded and thanked him. “How do you say it? Been there, done that?” Tom laughed, limping in a circle around the palate.  
“Oh you poor fellow.” Fandral said, holding his hand out for Tom to grasp. He lowered him to the ground slowly so Tom could land on the side of his hip and not directly on the bruised flesh.  
“Thanks man.” He said, smiling. He laid down all the way, using his knapsack as a pillow and rolling onto his stomach. Sif came to him a few minutes later with a cloth impregnated with cold stream water. She peeled his pants down in back to apply the cooling cloth. Tom turned and blushed scarlet. Sif noticed, smiling.  
“Oh stop fretting. I’ve seen a boy’s bottom before.” She laid the cool cloth over his bottom. Tom thought he could hear it sizzle.  
Thor skinned and cooked the rabbits over the new campfire, making sure there was plenty of kindling for the whole night. He practically fed Tom by hand, such was his guilt. Tom kept assuring him that he was forgiven but Thor agonized over it. He kept checking on Tom, who seemed to be in good spirits despite the ache. The bruise bloomed fully at sunrise. It was a dark, raddled purple and was shocking to look at. The slightest pressure on it produced a howl from Tom.  
When it came time to pack up and return to the palace Loki raised the question no one had thought of. “How will he sit that saddle?” Volstagg answered:  
“I will put him on the animal’s neck and he will straddle it laying on his stomach. He weighs nothing and the palace is not that far.” The big warrior smiled and nodded to Tom who acknowledged the idea gratefully.  
They had a quick breakfast of apples and a sweet bread Loki had stolen from the kitchens. Thor had given him a dirty look for it but Loki replied: “You can spank me for it or eat it but not both.” The rest of the campers laughed at this. When everything was packed up Volstagg reached down a hand, helping Tom to his feet. He then stood him next to the stallion and asked if he was ready.  
“I guess so.” Tom replied, wincing. Volstagg reached down and picked him up under his arms, lifting him over the horse’s back and laying him face down on its neck. He bade Tom put his arms around the horse’s neck and just to make sure he was comfortable, placed a couple of soft blankets just below his bottom in case of bumps.  
The ride home was slow in deference to Tom. When they arrived, Loki jumped off of Storm, his horse and walked quickly to his father, blabbing on Thor immediately. He found his father and Heimdall talking, Odin looked angry.  
“If you are here to tell me about Thor’s treatment of Thomas you are too late.” Loki stopped in his tracks. “Fetch your brother for me, Loki.”  
“Yes father.” Loki said and scrambled to get Thor.  
The old Healer examined Tom’s bruised bottom carefully. “Someone has injured this boy.” She said.  
“It was me.” Thor replied, sadly.  
“This is a mortal child.” The old woman said scathingly, piercing Thor with her angry gaze. Tom, who had been listening groggily after the old bird had dosed him with some thick, nasty syrup wanted to correct her but held his tongue. The last person he argued this point with destroyed his ass.  
“You know I won an award for ‘Rear of the Year.’ Tom volunteered.  
“I do not doubt it.” The old woman said, chuckling. Frigga arrived and pointedly asked what was going on. Thor told her bluntly.  
“Thomas and I had an argument and I lost my temper.” He said. Frigga’s face contorted into barely restrained rage.  
“What do you mean you lost your temper?” Thor walked over to Tom and removed the towel and bag of ice that covered his bruised backside. Frigga saw it and gasped.  
“Poor baby!” She whispered, leaning down to embrace him. “Oh his poor little bottom!” The old Healer came back and snatched the towel and ice away from Thor and gently placed them back on Tom’s bottom. He moaned in pain at the slightest touch. Frigga wheeled around to confront Thor.  
“You were responsible for protecting him!” Thor flinched at the angry words. Frigga grabbed Thor’s ear and dragged him to the Throne Room. They passed Loki who called:  
“Oh yes, Father wishes to speak with you.” He smiled, enjoying the idea that his too perfect brother was facing Odin’s wrath.  
Frigga pulled Thor by the ear to the base of the throne. “Odin! I want you to come with me. There is something you need to see.” She sat Thor down on the bottom step and dared him to move. At this point in his guilt Thor welcomed punishment.  
Odin inhaled sharply at the sight of Tom’s bruised little backside. “It was all my fault.” Tom said groggily to Odin.  
“No Thomas” the old god replied. “Nothing you could have done would merit this abuse.” He turned to the old woman. “Please do what you can for him.” She nodded and Odin walked back to the throne room, his face a mask of anger.  
“Thor,” he began as he sat down next to him on the step. “Part of our responsibility as protectors of the people is knowing how to hold our temper. This especially applies to mortals. Thomas looks like one of us but he is delicate. His body is not made to withstand something like an angry spanking from a person twice his size and possessing the strength of a god.”  
Tears began to run down Thor’s face. “Father…I realize that I love Thomas like a brother. I do not know why I did such a thing. I only know I am so sorry.” Odin listened, his hand on Thor’s shoulder. “ Will he be alright?”  
Odin cleared his throat. “They are doing what they can. In time I am sure his bottom will heal. I do not know if the shame of this will ever leave you. I know from sad experience that trying to discipline a young one is inadvisable when you are angry. Did you know he tried to put the blame on himself?” Thor looked at Odin, incredulous.  
“Him?” Thor said. “I will never forget the sound of his cries.” He collapsed into tears. “I want you to beat me Father!” he suddenly cried, grasping Odin’s armor. “Beat me like I beat Thomas! Bruise me. I deserve that and worse!”  
“No Thor.” Odin replied evenly. “What good will it do to injure you as well? You must go to him and give him comfort as he recovers.” Thor looked at his father in confusion but stood and walked briskly out, toward the healing Room.  
Frigga was at Tom’s side, holding his hand as the Healers treated him. They passed a wand like device over his backside. It crackled with some form of energy. Tom winced and moaned. Frigga shushed him and tried her best to comfort him. Thor came up to the table and stroked Tom’s face gently. “Hello my friend.” He said. Tom looked up at him and smiled sweetly. Frigga smiled and looked upon him adoringly.  
“Don’t feel bad Thor.” Tom croaked hoarsely. “It’s a lot better now. I’m sorry.”  
“No. I am sorry.” Thor said, tears rolling down his cheek. The Healer accidentally touched his bottom with the wand and he yelped. To show Frigga and Thor how alright he was he made a ‘thumbs up’ gesture.  
"It's all good man." Tom croaked tiredly.  
“He is a tough little thing.” The healer said, smiling.  
“Will he heal from this?” Frigga asked, wringing her hands.  
“Oh yes.” The old woman replied. “By tomorrow he will be able to sit again.”  
“Yay!” Tom said hoarsely, giving the thumbs up again.  
“Tah Dah!” the sound came from behind as Loki stepped up. Tom laughed.  
“You’re cracked dude.” Tom said to Loki who just laughed in response.  
“Hurry up and heal so we can get back at my oaf of a brother.” Loki said, winking at Thor. The wink earned him a small smile.  
Odin walked up and patted Tom’s head. “How do you feel, my boy?”  
“Better sir.” Tom replied, sounding like he had eaten sandpaper.  
“Good boy.” Odin said gently. “I hope Thor’s treatment of you has not put you off of visiting your adoptive parents.” He said, smiling.  
Tom gave Odin a toothy grin. “I would never stop visiting you. I really love you all.” Frigga choked a sob and fell on him, hugging his back and kissing his face tenderly.  
“And we love you, Thomas.”  
“Yes we do.” Odin added. Tom suddenly uttered a jaw cracking yawn. The old Healer came between Tom and the family. “It is time for his nap. All depart until later.” They all walked away except Loki, who winked at him. Tom winked back and Loki strolled away, letting him sleep. “Go to sleep little human.” The old woman said. She stroked his face tenderly. 

* * *

The next morning Tom came limping into the Royal dining room, to the surprise of all. He smiled and lowered himself gingerly into a chair. Frigga piled a plate full of his favorites and put it down before him. He smiled and thanked her, digging in.  
‘Well hello.” Loki said suddenly. “I guess I’ll be the only one to say it.” Thor scowled at him.  
“How are you, Thomas?” Thor asked cautiously.  
“I’m much better. Truly.” He smiled, shoveling a mouthful of eggs in. One of the maids came up behind Tom and tapped his shoulder to lift up and she placed a soft cushion under him.  
“Thank you.” He said, smiling at her. She tittered and ran away, making Loki burst out laughing.  
“Oh for heaven’s sake!” he laughed. “These young girls are madly in love with you!”  
“Loki!” Frigga scolded, smiling herself. “He cannot help it if he’s adorable.” This set Loki and Tom off laughing. Even Odin got a chuckle from it. Thor, who tried to stay grim eventually laughed as well.  
“Thomas, when I was young I recall turning a few heads myself.” Odin said, preening his white mane. Frigga smiled knowingly at Odin.  
“It’s true!” Frigga added. “He was, and still is quite handsome.” Odin leaned over and kissed his wife.  
“Get a room you two!” Loki said jovially, ribbing Tom.  
“We have one.” Odin said, smiling. “Where do you think you boys came from?”  
Loki and Thor both blushed scarlet and Tom laughed heartily.  
“Thomas, I must ask you now. What shall we do? I leave it to you to decide Thor’s fate.”  
Tom looked up from his plate to Odin. “Nothing.” He said. “Please, I want it to be forgotten completely.” He placed his hand on Thor’s shoulder and squeezed. “I deserved to have my backside paddled. I was disrespectful and I deserved everything I got.” He casually forked another mouthful of food.  
“I marvel at you, Thomas.” Odin said. “There is only goodness in you. You have earned my respect.” It was a shocking statement from Odin. Both of his sons looked to him, slack jawed in amazement. Neither of them had ever heard Odin say this to anyone.  
“Thank you, sir. I have great respect for all of you.” He dabbed his mouth, full to the brim. “Where I come from if I had popped off at anyone his size I would have a lot more than a sore bottom.” He said, looking to Thor. “I should never have contradicted him. I expect a hiding when I’m in the wrong.”  
Loki looked at Tom, on his face were expressions of mixed fascination and confusion. He admired this fellow who looked so much like him. He had great courage and more raw decency than anyone else at this table, including both of his parents. “Well said.” He said, smiling. Thor put his hand on Tom’s shoulder lightly. “Thank you my friend.”  
Odin and Frigga smiled warmly at one another. Loki poked Tom’s ribs and smiled, shark like at him. That mischievous twinkle in his eyes portended some serious payback!


End file.
